


The Power They Know Not

by MayorHaggar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Creampie, Crossover, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Interracial Relationship, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sex for Favors, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: With Daenerys missing and Meereen about to descend into chaos, Missandei chases rumors of a visitor with strange powers, determined to get his help in protecting all that her queen has built.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Daenerys Targaryen, Missandei/Harry Potter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 369





	1. Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Vague references to previous noncon/sexual slavery during Missandei's time as a slave

Missandei was desperate. Everything that her queen, her khaleesi had achieved was crumbling around them.

It had all started when Daenerys disappeared, escaping an insurrection plot of the Sons of the Harpy by escaping on Drogon's back. That had been a relief; if she had died everything would have been lost. But she hadn't returned, and there had been no sign of or word from her since.

Everything had fallen apart in her absence, and fallen apart quickly. Tyrion the Imp, a known lover of wine, had dropped dead mid-sip, his wine poisoned somehow by an agent of the Sons of the Harpy. Barristan the Bold had been killed even before Daenerys's flight, and Daario was useless at anything other than killing or fucking (though Missandei would have to take her queen at her word on the second point, because she wasn't about to find out for herself.)

That left Missandei and Grey Worm to try and keep everything their queen had built from falling apart before she returned, but it was too much for them to handle. Meereen had been a tinderbox even when Daenerys Stormborn and her dragons were in place, but without the Mother of Dragons or her children it was only a matter of time before everything fell apart. They needed someone to maintain her khaleesi's kingdom (or was that queendom?) in her name until she returned. It would need to be someone of exceptional power, someone who could command the same healthy combination of respect, awe and fear that Daenerys wielded.

Rumors had begun to spread of a recent arrival to Meereen, a warlock of exceptional ability. Missandei generally didn't put much stock in rumors, but right now she needed to explore any possibility no matter how unlikely.

"Take me to this warlock," she said, nodding to Grey Worm.

\--

"You're sure this is his dwelling?"

The young former slave nodded, pointed at the door and said what Missandei knew to be 'Warlock' in High Valyrian, but she looked at the ramshackle hut skeptically. Why would a man with such supposedly awe-inspiring power be residing in a place like this?

Nevertheless, the young boy nodded again, so Missandei knocked at the door. It was silent for a moment, and then a voice called from inside the closed hut.

"What do you need from me?" He spoke decent High Valyrian, but he would probably struggle to communicate with the local Meereenese at times with their odd blend of High Valyrian and Old Ghiscari.

"I am Missandei of Naath, and I come on behalf of Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of--"

"You could have stopped after 'Daenerys Stormborn'," the man said, sounding amused as he cut her off before she could get through her queen's many titles. "Her name is well-known even to a nomad like me." Grey Worm looked angry that anyone would dare to show their queen the proper respect, but Missandei put a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't say anything. Getting into an argument would not be a good way to start, especially if they hoped to get his help.

An odd sound came from the door to the hut, and then it swung open in front of them. "You may enter," the man said.

Grey Worm entered first, doing his job as her protector in case this did not go well. Missandei followed only after he gave her a hand signal to let her know it was safe. A man with untidy black hair sat behind a small desk, seemingly either unaware or unconcerned about the way Grey Worm was staring at him. This man definitely wasn't like any warlock that Missandei had ever seen or heard about. His skin might have been paler than hers or Grey Worm's, but it wasn't the sort of deathly paleness that the warlocks of Qarth had. He lacked the pale blue lips as well. He looked like an ordinary man, and a relatively young one at that. Missandei would bet on him being somewhere around her own age.

"I'm assuming you're the one who spoke?" he said, ignoring Grey Worm and looking at her. Missandei nodded and took a step forward so she was standing beside Grey Worm instead of behind him. She didn't miss the way that the man's green eyes ran down her body, paying particular attention to her breasts that her gown covered in a crisscross pattern and her flat belly that was left bared.

"I am Missandei," she said. "My companion is Grey Worm." Grey Worm inclined his head ever so slightly, and the warlock rolled his eyes. "And I believe you're the one they call warlock?" 

"I suppose I am," he said, smirking, "though I would not use that title myself. I have nothing in common with any of the warlocks I've met."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Nevertheless, I have heard the stories of your deeds since arriving in Meereen. They say you waved some kind of stick to save a child from being crushed underneath a falling statue, and that you cured a pregnant mother who had fallen ill and appeared to be beyond help. They also say that when a group of thieves tried to rob a young brothel worker, you pointed your stick at them and created some sort of rope to trip them and bind them before they could escape."

"They say many things," he said, neither confirming nor denying the stories. "But why would a confidant of Daenerys Targaryen seek me out? If you're hoping that I can locate her for you in the blink of an eye no matter how far she’s gone, I'm afraid I can't. I may have powers but they do have limits."

"Show us these powers," Grey Worm said, speaking for the first time. Missandei shot a panicked glance at him, worried that he was going to offend the one man who might be able to help them, but the warlock merely looked bemused.

"And why should I do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So we know if you are worth our time," Grey Worm said. Missandei sighed, feeling the conversation slipping away from her.

"It was _you_ who came to see _me_ ," the warlock pointed out. Then he sighed and shook his head. "But I can see you're a stubborn one, so if it'll speed this along I'll give you a little demonstration." He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a long, thin stick. Missandei stared at it with rapt attention. Was this the stick she'd heard the stories about?

He pointed his stick at the stack of parchment on his desk, and with a wave of his hand the parchment rose off of the desk and floated into the air. The pile of parchment seemed to have a mind of its own, floating over underneath Grey Worm's nose and then circling around Missandei's body before arcing back to land on the desk. They landed exactly where they'd been before, with not even a parchment appearing to be out of place.

"I'm capable of far greater, but I trust this is enough for you to get to the point and ask for whatever favor you came to ask of me?" Missandei bit her lip, wishing she could smack Grey Worm for being so brusque. This was not how you handled a negotiation, especially when you were the one asking for a favor!

"Yes, of course," she said. "You have proven your powers to me."

"Good." He set his stick down on the table in front of him, though she noticed he kept it within arm's reach. "Now why are you here?" 

Missandei had given some thought on how to gently ease her way into this discussion, but she had a feeling the warlock wasn’t going to humor them for long thanks to Grey Worm’s confrontational attitude. She threw out her original plans and decided to get straight to the point.

“We need help to keep Meereen from falling into complete chaos before our queen returns,” she stated. If the black-haired man was surprised, it did not show on his face.

“And you turned to me?” He shook his head. “Why? I’m no king.”

“We’re not asking you to be,” Missandei said. “We need someone to maintain peace in her stead. Someone who can hold back the tide until the Mother of Dragons returns.”

“And you think I can do that by waving my wand around and showing those Sons of the Harpy pricks what I can do,” he said, nodding in understanding. Missandei’s hopes improved when she heard the derisive way he spoke of the Sons of the Harpy. If he’d already had a bad experience with them and was predisposed to working against them, it could be much easier to get him to agree. “Makes sense, I suppose. If you don’t have anyone on hand who can maintain peace through money or loyalty, there’s always fear. And in the absence of the Mother of Dragons, I’m a fitting substitute.”

“Yes, exactly,” Missandei said. “So will you do it?’ She’d come here hoping primarily to try and get a sense of his power, to see if there was enough truth in the stories she’d heard for him to be capable of keeping the peace until Daenerys returned. That little casual demonstration with the parchment had convinced her that even if the stories weren’t 100% accurate, he had power enough to hold the Sons of the Harpy at bay for however long it would be before Daenerys (and hopefully Drogon) returned. There was no doubt in her mind now; this warlock was the man they needed. He was likely the _only_ person in Meereen who had the power to fill in for her khaleesi.

“No.”

Missandei felt her stomach drop. “No? You won’t even consider it?”

“No,” he said again. “You’re talking about maintaining peace, but it sounds a lot like going to war to me. And no offense, but I’m not about to enter a war for a queen and a kingdom that I don’t care about. I wish you well in dealing with the Sons of the Harpy and their friends, but I’d just as soon stay out of it. I probably won’t stay here long anyway.”

“I can offer you gold,” she said. If he wouldn’t help solely to maintain peace or put the Sons of the Harpy in their place, she would just have to give him incentive. “A substantial amount of it.”

“I don’t need it,” he said, shaking his head. “I live simply. Gold can’t tempt me.”

Missandei was still trying to figure out what else she might offer when Grey Worm took a step towards the desk, his hand falling to his belt where she knew a knife was tucked away. Her eyes widened in horror and she grabbed onto his other arm to try and stop him, but he ignored her. He saw only the warlock, who he’d clearly decided was not a friend the moment he’d interrupted Missandei as she recited their queen’s titles.

“If you will not help willingly, you could be ordered,” he said, trying to strike fear into the heart of the warlock. Missandei tried and failed to pull Grey Worm back, but a chill went over her as she saw the warlock’s green eyes narrow and grow cold. He picked up his stick (a wand, he’d called it) and slashed it through the air while looking at Grey Worm.

Missandei stumbled and nearly tripped in surprise when the arm she’d been pulling on went away. Grey Worm himself went away, and in his place was a tiny wriggling _thing_ that seemed to spin around on the floor in every direction, unsure of where to go. She looked up at the warlock in shock.

“Did you do that?” she whispered fearfully. This was frightening power and it had just been used on her…well, on whatever it was that Grey Worm was to her. But a little voice in the back of her head reminded her that if the Sons of the Harpy saw such power directed at them, they would think twice before attempting to overthrow her khaleesi’s rule.

“You _did_ say his name was Grey Worm,” he said, smirking. “It seemed fitting.” When she looked back and forth anxiously between the warlock and the sad little worm wriggling around where moments before the commander of the Unsullied had stood, he sighed. “Oh alright,” he said.

He waved his wand again, and Grey Worm was restored to his natural state. It wouldn’t be accurate to say he was back to normal though; she’d never seen such confusion and fear on the Unsullied’s face. She couldn’t blame him; even for her, who had been in the company of Daenerys Targaryen and her three dragons for some time now, the power she’d just seen displayed so casually was difficult to believe.

“I trust you won’t try anything stupid like that again?” the warlock said, looking at Grey Worm seriously. He swallowed and nodded, and the warlock smiled without humor. “Good. Now you two can be on your way. I’m sorry, but you have nothing to entice me with, nothing to convince me to take up your queen’s cause.”

Missandei shook her head, unwilling to leave. She wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ accept failure here. This was the man who could help them; what he’d just done to Grey Worm was all the proof of that she could ever need. There had to be _something_ she could tempt him with, even if gold and power wouldn’t do it.

Then she thought back to the way his eyes had raked across her body earlier. He’d definitely appreciated her body and the way her blue crisscrossing top showed it off. Maybe he wasn’t tempted by gold or power, but he’d given her a clear indication that there was at least one worldly vice that interested him.

She cast an apologetic look at Grey Worm, knowing he would not like what she was about to do. Something was growing between them and had been for some time, though neither had really acted on it. What she was about to do might very well squash that growing thing forever, but that was not going to stop her. She would do anything for her queen, the woman who had given her freedom, just as she’d done for Grey Worm and the Unsullied.

She slipped her blue top off of her shoulders and pulled her arms through it, which allowed her to get the entire thing off. Grey Worm made some kind of shocked snort in his throat but it was the warlock whose reaction she was concerned with. He was staring straight at her bared breasts with naked desire, and whether conscious of it or not licked his lips. She definitely had his interest. That was good.

Her hands went to her flowing blue skirt next, pulling it down and over her feet. The long garment reached all the way down to her feet, so he hadn’t gotten nearly as good a view of her lower half as the top had offered. He was seeing her now though, and the lust in his eyes did not diminish in the least just because he was looking at her legs instead of her breasts.

Her smallclothes were all she had left, but those soon pooled around her feet as well. She held her hands at her sides, letting the warlock get a good look at her. He hadn’t shown even a glimmer of interest at the promise of riches, but he was looking at her body the way some men might look at a pile of gold. She spun around slowly, facing away from him and letting him see her back and ass. She remained there for some time, giving him a chance to take a good look at all she had to offer, and when she slowly turned back around she could see that it had had the desired impact. Missandei wouldn’t be surprised if his cock was already getting erect.

“I offer you myself,” she said, as if it hadn’t been obvious. “If you agree to come back with us and preserve our queen’s kingdom, you may use me however you choose.”

The warlock thought about it for a second, remaining silent even while continuing to stare at her body. “And how long would this offer be in effect?” he asked. “Are you expecting me to fuck you once and then work to keep the Sons of the Harpy in check for as long as your queen is missing?“

Missandei shook her head quickly. This was no time to be frugal. If she was willing to make this offer to begin with then there was no point in not being willing to go all the way with it. “If you help us, I will help you. For however long it takes, however long my queen is missing, I will share your bed whenever you wish it.”

He smiled. “Then I hope you’re ready to move into my room, because if I have a woman as sexy as you within my reach I’m not going to let a single day pass without enjoying the benefits of our little arrangement.”

“Missandei, you do not need to—“

“Do we have an agreement then, warlock?” she asked, talking over and ignoring Grey Worm’s objection.

“We do,” he said, nodding at her and pushing his chair away from the desk. “And you can call me Harry. Harry Potter.”

The warlock known as Harry Potter, whose powers were very much _not_ like any of the warlocks Missandei had seen or heard about, stood from his chair and stepped around the desk. She was momentarily distracted by the odd garment he was wearing on his lower body; some kind of blue breeches that were made of a fabric that Missandei did not recognize. But then he undid them and worked them down his legs (along with a similarly strange undergarment), and his odd fashion was no longer even a thought in her head once she saw what he’d been concealing underneath it. 

His cock was hard, and there was so much of it. Missandei was no stranger to sex; the Masters of Astapor had seen to that. But none of them had been nearly this big, and it seemed daunting to think that such a thing was going to fit inside of her. She continued to stare at it, not even noticing as Harry pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He started to walk towards her, and she swallowed in a confusing mixture of anxiety and excitement as his cock bobbed along with him.

On reflex from her years as slave she flinched when his hand reached towards her, but his touch was soft as he took her breasts into his hands and gave them a slight squeeze. He palmed her tits and then ran his thumbs across her nipples, and she moaned without even thinking about it.

"Fuck, you're sexy," he said. She'd had men comment on her appearance many times, but there was something different about it now coming from him while he squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples, something she couldn't quite place but which sent a funny feeling shooting through her tummy.

She was surprised when his next move was to reach up and run his hands through her hair. There was a peculiar look on his face as he did so, and she worried he did not approve.

"Is my hair not pleasing to you?" she asked. "Would you like me to tie it back?" Making that offer had honestly been harder than offering her body to him. She had worn her hair wild and unrestrained ever since her khaleesi freed her from the Masters in Astapor, and for whatever reason tying it back felt like it would be a betrayal of her freedom in a way that allowing him to use her body did not. She was used to having men make use of her body; it had been a consistent part of her life for years. Doing so here didn’t seem like such a big deal, especially since she would actually be getting something out of it this time.

Her hair was a different matter. Taking it out of the bun the masters had always required and letting it run wild and free had felt like a symbol of her newfound freedom. The thought of tying it back up again didn’t thrill her, especially if it was to please someone else. But she would do it if that's what he required. She would do anything in the name of her queen.

Harry's head jerked back in surprise, and he looked at her as if he'd forgotten she was even there. But after a moment he shook his head. "No, no, that's not it at all," he said quietly. His hands ran through her hair slowly, combing through her dark curls with a surprising tenderness. "Your hair is lovely. I was just reminded of someone, that's all. An old friend."

"Is she dead?" she asked. That would explain the strange, brittle smile on his face.

"No. At least she wasn't before I...well, _before_ " he said, though his mood didn't improve anyway. "Though she probably believes that I am. I don't expect that I'll ever find a way to see her again." Missandei stood there, bowed her head and stared at the floor of his hut awkwardly, not sure what to do or say.

His hands left her hair and he cleared his throat, and she looked up to see that his melancholy had passed and he was looking at her with lust once more. "But enough about the past. I'd much rather have fun with you in the here and now."

"Yes, of course." She passed him, put her hands on his desk and stuck her ass out towards him. If he'd rather take her on the bed that was fine, but she figured she would bend over the closest available surface and offer her body to him so they could move beyond his odd recollection as quickly as possible. They needed his help back at the palace, after all.

"Missandei, you don't--" Grey Worm began, but this time it was Harry who interrupted him.

"This agreement has nothing to do with you, Grey Worm," he said. "You may leave."

"I will not leave," Grey Worm said stubbornly. "I must guard Missandei."

"Then stand there and guard her. Turn and stare at the door if you like. That way you can look out for intruders, and you won't have to watch what's about to happen." She winced, wondering if Harry had picked up on whatever it was that existed between her and Grey Worm. "I really don't care what you do, but I have no desire to listen to your voice while I enjoy sealing my agreement with your sexy friend."

There was no response from Grey Worm, but hearing Harry's feet stride towards her told Missandei that he considered the matter resolved. She took a deep breath, waiting for the penetration that was surely coming. It would be an ordeal, being fucked by a cock that big, but she would endure it for Daenerys's sake.

But no penetration came. Instead she felt Harry's hand touch her arm. "Stand up straight," he said quietly.

She did as he asked, straightening her back and waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. He gave her right asscheek a playful little smack and lingered to squeeze it as well.

"Turn around to face me," he said once his hand left her ass. She turned around and saw him smiling at her. "You're obviously expecting me to just stick my cock in, make you endure a few minutes of thrusting and then it'll all be over," he said. She just nodded; in her experience, that was exactly how sex worked.

He chuckled and shook his head at her. "That would be no fun at all, for either of us. I'm not just going to fuck you and have my fun without a care for how you're feeling. By the time I'm finished you're going to be gasping and moaning so sweetly for me. You're going to enjoy every second of this, sweet sexy Missandei; I promise."

She nodded hesitantly, doubtful that he could make that happen but not willing to contradict him. She was alarmed when he reached for his wand again.

"I promise I'm not going to do anything bad to you," he said softly. "I'm merely going to use my magic to make it easier for me to do what I want to do with you."

She gave a shaky nod, and gasped in surprise when she suddenly left her feet and was spun around so she was hanging in the air upside down. It happened slowly enough that she didn't feel queasy or anything like that, but it was still odd to be suspended in the air upside down, held up with no visible form of support.

The reason for the position seemed obvious enough; her face was now level with Harry's cock. She went to work without being asked, licking and kissing the swollen head and taking the tip into her mouth. She wasn't sure why he didn't simply have her get down on her knees if he wanted her to suck his cock, but if this was what he wanted she would do her best to please him even from this unfamiliar upside down position, hanging in the air. She pushed her head deeper, taking more of him in beyond the head, running her tongue along his shaft and sucking on him to the best of her ability while trying not to move her body too much.

"That's nice," he said, groaning. His hands squeezed and slapped her ass while she sucked him. "Don't be afraid to use your hands too though, and you can move your head as much as you like. You're not going to slip no matter how much you move around, I promise."

Taking him at his word, she took her hands off of his legs and wrapped them both around the base of his cock, beginning to pump him in her hands. She also started to move her head more, slowly at first and then moving more quickly once she felt for herself that she could move her head and arms freely without needing to worry about falling. Now that she was getting used to the odd, reality-defying position he had her in she was able to do a much better job of sucking his cock.

"Very good," he said. "Now be sure to keep it going no matter how distracted you're about to feel."

It didn't take her long to find out what he meant, because his hands left her asscheeks and went between her legs. And that wasn't all; his mouth joined them. Her eyes widened and her blowjob paused when she felt his tongue lick across the outer lips of her cunt.

She remembered his words and recognized her mistake quickly enough, getting back to sliding her head back and forth on his cock, but he was right about this being distracting. A woman using her mouth to please a man wasn't uncommon, but a man doing the same for a woman? Missandei hadn't even heard of such a thing, and certainly had never expected to experience anything like this for herself. And this Harry was good at it too. His lips and tongue danced along her cunt, seeming to know exactly what would feel good for her even though she herself hadn't had any clue, and his fingers joined in to enhance her pleasure even further.

It would have been very easy for Missandei to lose herself and simply enjoy the things he was making her feel, but she knew she had a job to do. They needed this man to come back with them and keep things running in their queen's absence, and in order to do that she needed to do all she could to make sure he enjoyed this. Despite the brand-new and extremely welcome pleasure he was bringing to her, she continued to give her blowjob all she had. She bobbed her head down his cock, used one hand to stroke whatever happened to not be in her mouth at the moment and reached lower to squeeze his balls in the other.

Missandei needed to please him, but she also found that she genuinely _wanted_ to as well. She'd never expected him to do this for her, never expected him to show any care to making her feel good, and every lick, kiss and rub of her cunt made her want to suck him that much harder in appreciation. But as soon as his tongue began to circle and brush against her clit she knew that she wasn't going to be able to match the pleasure he was giving her. He was right; she was enjoying every second of this. She never wanted it to end, but unfortunately she knew that it was going to end and end soon.

Even though she was here to please him, it was Harry's efforts that got her off instead. Missandei had had a few orgasms in her time, though only ever by her own hand. The feeling that rushed through her body now was far beyond anything she'd ever been able to achieve on her own. She moaned around Harry's cock as he licked, kissed and rubbed a climax out of her.

Though she did her best to make him cum with her mouth, she was still trying when he decided to pull his cock out of her mouth and cancel the spell. Her body righted itself in the air and slowly lowered down into his arms.

"I am sorry I failed to please you," she said, looking up at him regretfully as he hooked one arm around her waist and the other underneath her legs.

He laughed. "You pleased me very much, Missandei." He carried her over towards his bed, which looked rather comfortable and far larger than she would have expected in a hut of this size. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "You would've made me cum if I'd let you go on much longer. And as much as I'm looking forward to having you swallow my cum, we'll have plenty of time for that later. Your pussy tasted so sweet that I just can't wait any longer."

Missandei was amazed at how excited she was to have him inside of her by the time t hey reached his bed. She'd taken her clothes off and offered herself to him out of obligation, out of desperation to secure his help on behalf of her queen. And that was still a motivation in the back of her head, but when he put her down on his bed she wasn't thinking about Daenerys, her kingdom or anything other than the man climbing into bed with her. He'd just made her feel something she'd never felt in her life, and that was while using his mouth and his fingers. What could he do for her with that nice big cock? She still didn't know, but one look into his bright green eyes told her she was seconds away from finding out, and she couldn't wait.

“Are you not going to use your stick again?” she asked as he climbed onto the bed with her in his arms and put her down on her back.

“I wasn’t planning on it,” he said, shaking his head.

She nodded, not wanting to upset him. She was sure he was more than capable of fucking her hard all on his own, but once she’d gotten over her initial surprise and uncertainty about the whole hanging upside down thing, it had actually been rather exciting in a way. She didn’t know if there was another man in the world who could do the things that this Harry could do with his stick; if there was she hadn’t heard of them. And while he couldn’t have been a virgin just judging by how well he’d licked her and how confident he’d been, there would still have been a rather small group of women who had felt what she’d just felt if she was right about his powers being one of a kind. Thinking about being one member of that select group had made Missandei feel rather special.

Something in her expression must have shown how she felt, because he chuckled and looked at her knowingly. “But I get the feeling you might like another little demonstration?” He got on his knees between her legs and rubbed the head of his cock against her cunt, teasing her with penetration just as he was teasing her verbally.

“If it please you, my lord,” she said breathlessly.

To her surprise, he shuddered and scowled. “Just Harry will do,” he said, closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them the unpleasant look was gone and he was smiling once again. “I tell you what: there’s something special I use every once in awhile, something I modified and worked on myself. I’ll use it on you, but it’ll have to wait until we’re close to the end. If I kept it on you for too long you would either pass out or the pleasure would literally drive you insane.”

Missandei licked her lips, already feeling her heart race with the image he’d just put in her head. She nodded quickly, and he grinned again at her obvious enthusiasm.

“Something to look forward to then,” he said, “but for now, it’s just me you’ll be dealing with.”

He rocked his hips forward, penetrating her at last with his cock, and Missandei quickly decided that Harry was quite formidable whether he had his wand in his hand or not. His cock had seemed big when she first saw it, and bigger still when she’d wrapped her lips around it and tried to please him with her mouth. But never had it seemed bigger to her than right now, with him sliding it into her cunt. He wasn’t the first man to have been inside of her but he was by far the largest, and he was stretching her like no one else ever had. He slowly rocked his hips back and forth, sliding his cock around inside of her and giving her time to get used to him. She’d never been shown such consideration by someone during sex, and she was very grateful for it now. His cock was a lot to get used to.

“So how does it feel?” he asked, looking down into her face from above as he gradually built up speed and began to thrust into her harder.

“It feels incredible,” she said honestly. And it was true. He was bigger than any who had ever taken her, but she felt no discomfort for it. Until now sex had been a mere obligation for her; something she endured because it was part of her life, but not something she derived any enjoyment from.

But she’d already been shown how different sex could be when he used his mouth on her, and the way that he’d taken the time to let her adjust to his size before he started fucking her harder made sure that by the time he actually did start going harder she was not only ready for him to do it but _wanted_ it. Every twitch of Harry’s hips and every thrust of his cock made Missandei hotter. For the first time in her life, she was not merely enduring sex but enjoying it.

Missandei forgot all about everything else. She forgot about her bleak previous sexual experiences, she forgot about her missing queen and Grey Worm who was standing right there in the room somewhere and she forgot her original reason for climbing into Harry Potter’s bed. All that she was aware of was the delightful fullness of his cock sliding back and forth inside of her. Her breasts bounced as he fucked her, and he leaned his head in to suck on her tits and run his tongue across her nipples.

She looked down the length of her body when he leaned back and put his hands on her hips. The slapping of his skin against hers drew her in, his relatively pale skin contrasting with her darker tone in an interesting way. It looked so lovely; the two of them coming together like this. It wasn’t half as lovely as it _felt_ to have his cock driving deep into her, fucking her, claiming her, but Missandei would treasure it all. This had turned out to be a very eye-opening experience for her, and she knew that she would have no problem with fulfilling the agreement she’d made with Harry for as long as it took for her queen to return to Meereen. She was already looking forward to many more chances to feel the way Harry was making her feel right now.

Harry took in the gasps she was letting out and the way she held onto his neck desperately, and he seemed to decide that the time was right for him to give her the ‘demonstration’ he’d promised. As soon as she saw his wand in his hand again she moaned while staring at it. She had no clue what he was about to do or what it was going to feel like, but after how well his first demonstration had gone she couldn’t wait to find out.

“I’m rather proud of this spell,” he said. “It’s one of my own creation. The spell it’s based off of is considered unforgivable where I come from. It’s designed to torture, to send excruciating pain shooting through the recipient’s entire body. I took the basic concept and reworked it into something loads more fun.”

Missandei didn’t need to wait long to learn what he was talking about. The moment the spell hit her, it was like her entire body was set aflame from the inside. Her nerves, from her head down to her toes, all came alive at the same time, flooding her brain with an unstoppable onslaught of pleasure. Her body writhed and thrashed underneath Harry, limbs flailing and head shaking without her input. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her brain unable to come up with any other way to express everything that it was being hit with.

“Stay back,” Harry snapped, his voice low and gravelly. “She’s not in any pain.” If Missandei had been capable of rational thought she would have realized he was talking to Grey Worm, but she couldn’t even remember Grey Worm’s name at the moment. She probably wouldn’t have even been able to remember her own. 

She understood now why Harry chose to withhold this trick until now. He was absolutely right; her mind and her body would not be able to take this for very long. It was amazing; _too_ amazing for anyone to be able to stand extended exposure to without going mad. Even if it were to stop right now she wasn’t sure her body or her brain would ever go back to normal.

She’d started climaxing around his cock nearly instantly, the pleasure coursing through her entire body, and he wasn’t far behind her. He’d probably been waiting for his own orgasm to be close as much as if not more than hers. She probably could have cum in an instant as soon as this unrelenting pleasure hit her, but as for him, he held her thrashing body down underneath him, gave a few more frantic thrusts of his hips and came inside of her. He took a stiff nipple between his lips and sucked on it while he pumped her full of his seed. She was only dimly aware of it, overwhelmed as she was by everything his ‘demonstration’ was doing to her body, but she groaned happily all the same.

Conscious thought slowly returned to Missandei when the erotic assault on her sensory receptors ended, but she knew it was going to be quite some time before she was back to anything close to normal. She could feel her muscles twitch, and there was no way she could calm the racing of her heart.

She groaned when she felt Harry slowly pull his cock out of her, though no sound came out as she had screamed so loudly that she’d lost the use of her voice. Now that it had all ended her body was extremely sensitive, and even that careful exit made her want to whimper as his cock brushed against her over stimulated cunt.

“I believe this is an arrangement I can be happy with,” Harry said. He gave her a brief little kiss on her breast and then another on her lips, and even those brief pecks would have made her whimper if she’d been capable. “I look forward to the next time, Missandei.” She just closed her eyes and felt the rise and fall of her chest. She felt the same way; at least she was pretty sure she did. It was hard to be sure of anything right now. Maybe she could be sure of her enthusiasm once her brain began to work again, however long that took.

“If you are finished, let us go to palace,” Grey Worm said. “There is much work to be done.”

“That’s all well and good, but if Missandei is going to be the one who has to fill me in, I’m afraid we’re going to need to wait for a bit,” Harry said. “Her body will need some time to recover from that.”

Missandei couldn’t agree more. Well, she couldn’t have agreed more if she’d been capable of speech.

She’d come to recruit Harry Potter to preserve her queen’s kingdom while Daenerys was gone, and she’d succeeded. He would be coming back to the palace with them and using his unique talents to keep the Sons of the Harpy in their place. But he wouldn’t be doing it just yet.

The responsibilities of running the kingdom would have to wait until she could move her body again.

\--

Three Weeks Later

Daenerys willed Drogon to fly faster. She was afraid she would be far too late, but she had to try.

She'd tried so hard to get Drogon to listen to her, return with her, but he did not respect her authority. Only when they'd been threatened by the Dothraki did he finally act. She still wasn't sure if he was heeding her commands, but he'd allowed her to climb onto him before he flew away, so that was a start at least.

She’d been gone too long though. While she was sure Tyrion, Missandei and the rest of her trusted friends and advisors were doing their best to keep the peace, she didn’t see how they could have avoided open battle with the Sons of the Harpy if they’d been bold enough to hatch a plot to try and kill her.

But a peculiar thing happened. When Drogon flew close enough for her to make out Meereen in the distance, she couldn’t see any signs of battle. She squinted, sure that her eyes were deceiving her, but even when they got closer there were no fires, no gathered forces from either side locked in battle or even preparing for battle. Meereen had been on edge even before the Sons of the Harpy moved on her, and with her removed from the board for such a long period of time, by all rights it should have erupted in all-out battle. So why did everything look so peaceful?

A small crowd rushed to meet her as she touched down near the palace, having spotted Drogon soaring through the air, but she noted that there were no Sons of the Harpy present. That seemed to suggest that the palace (and thus the city) was still under her control.

She saw Grey Worm amongst the crowd, and she smiled in relief at the familiar face. He stepped forward to help her as she dismounted Drogon.

“Welcome back, khaleesi,” he said, kneeling in front of her.

“There’s no need for that, Grey Worm,” she said kindly. “Please stand up so we can speak properly.”

He obeyed, and she smiled at him. Then she looked around at the small crowd around them and decided she’d rather speak to him privately.

“Follow me,” she said, taking him by the hand and leading him through the throng of people and into the palace proper. Once they were inside where they could speak privately, she released his hand and turned to face him. “So what has happened, Grey Worm? Where are the Sons of the Harpy?”

“They dare not act,” Grey Worm said. “They are afraid. They know they would be crushed.”

“After trying to kill me _and_ my dragon, they’ve been too afraid to make a move without me here?” she said incredulously. “Tyrion must have done an excellent job.”

Grey Worm shook his head. “He is dead. Poisoned by the Sons of the Harpy.”

Dany’s eyes widened. She was sorry to hear it, but she hadn’t known Tyrion long enough to grieve as she had for Barristan. But that they’d assassinated one of her top advisors after her flight made it seem all the more improbable that they were now too afraid to act. This was the perfect opportunity for them, wasn’t it?

“Then if I’m gone and Tyrion is dead, how were they beaten back?” she asked. This would seem to leave Missandei and Grey Worm himself to run things in her absence, and while they were both trusted confidants, she couldn’t imagine what they could have done to keep the peace.

“It is the work of the sorcerer,” Grey Worm said. He was trying to keep his face impassive, but she saw a flicker of something there.

“Sorceror? What sorcerer?”

“His name is Harry,” he said. “Harry Potter. He arrived in Meereen shortly before your escape, and rumors spread through the city about his strange deeds. Missandei bargained with him, and secured his help. He has kept the peace in Meereen while you have been gone. Once the Sons of the Harpy saw his power for themselves, they went back into hiding.”

“And does he now sit in my seat?” she asked tensely. If one man was capable of striking such fear into the Sons of the Harpy, what was to say he wasn’t going to seize her power for himself? Had Missandei brought back someone who was a bigger threat than the Harpies themselves?

“No. He has no interest in taking your throne,” Grey Worm said. “He did not want gold when it was offered either. He wants only what Missandei freely gives him.” That was a surprise; if he was truly so powerful, would he really be content just handing control back over to her now that she was back? That didn’t seem to fit with what she knew of power and ambition. 

“And where is he now?”

“He is with Missandei,” Grey Worm said simply. “They are in his hut on the outskirts of the city.”

“And you know where this hut is, I assume?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said. He suddenly looked wary, as if he was afraid to do what he knew she was about to ask him to do. His reaction to this sorcerer, this Harry Potter intrigued Daenerys even more. Beating the Sons of the Harpy back (seemingly without much if any bloodshed at that) was impressive, but making the normally unflappable Grey Worm anxious? This was a man she clearly needed to meet and speak with.

“Then take me to him.”

She was going to meet this Harry Potter, and she would decide for herself whether he was friend or foe. 


	2. Wizard Takes Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Queen has returned, and she's interested in meeting this strange wizard and judging his value to her. For Harry, one look at Daenerys Targaryen seals his decision.

“This is where the man who supposedly saved the city is staying?” Daenerys asked skeptically as they got closer to Harry’s hut. “It certainly doesn’t look like much.”

“He did not wish to move into the palace,” Grey Worm said simply.

Daenerys shook her head, no closer to understanding what had happened in Meereen while she’d been gone. It seemed she wouldn’t get those answers until she entered the nondescript hut and spoke to the so-called sorcerer that resided there.

She pulled her hand back to knock on the door and announce her presence, but the door swung open before she could. Curiously, there didn’t appear to be anyone at the door. It seemed that it had opened on its own; like it had sensed her approach and opened for her. She shook her head again. It was strange, but she wasn’t one to be intimidated by such things, not after what she’d seen and done. She was the Mother of Dragons, and she would not be cowed. She entered the hut slowly, but with her head held high.

Daenerys hadn’t been sure how she was going to begin this conversation with the sorcerer who was apparently responsible for maintaining peace in Meereen in her absence, but any possible openings she might have considered died as soon as she saw what was currently happening inside the hut.

Her dear friend Missandei was having sex with a man she didn’t recognize, a man who could only be the sorcerer named Harry, but it was unlike any sex Daenerys had ever seen or experienced. They were on a bed that looked surprisingly big and comfortable given the state of the hut itself, with Harry seated and leaning over the edge while Missandei’s nude body rose and fall onto his cock.

Missandei having sex with him would have been enough to give her pause right away. It was obvious now what Grey Worm had been referring to when he said Harry had kept the peace not for power or gold, but in exchange for something only Missandei could give him. Her loyal friend had struck a desperate bargain, literally giving her body to this man so she could protect what Daenerys had built. Missandei’s back was to the sorcerer, so Dany could see her face clearly. Her friend didn’t even acknowledge her though, and Dany saw no spark of recognition on her face. She looked like she’d been fucked so long and so thoroughly that her brain wasn’t currently working as it should.

Dany felt a rush of affection for her friend for sacrificing so much in her name, but she felt a surge of anger for this man at the same time. How dare he use Missandei in such a way! And as Daenerys looked down at the point of penetration and saw that his cock seemed to be absolutely drenched in sexual fluids, it was obvious they’d been at this for quite awhile.

The strangest part of all of it was the actual physical act of the sex though. Daenerys was no stranger to being on top during sex, but Missandei wasn’t riding Harry Potter’s cock herself. His hands weren’t pulling her down onto his cock either. Instead Missandei’s body was seemingly being lifted up and down on his cock by a pair of invisible hands.

The only explanation Dany could come up with was magic, but if so it was a form of magic she’d never seen or heard of. That seemed to fit with the little Grey Worm had told her at least. Regardless, she wasn’t here to ponder this. She was here to gauge his strength, and perhaps to strike a bargain with him if she found him useful—or strike him down if she considered him a threat. Right now, as she watched Missandei’s sweaty body move on his cock, she was leaning towards the latter.

“Harry Potter,” she said, making eye contact with the green-eyed man. He inclined his head towards her slightly, but Missandei’s body continued to move on his cock. “Put my friend down so we can discuss this properly.” Her voice brooked no argument; this was not a request.

“No!” Missandei shouted. “No, please don’t do that!” Her eyes still showed no signs of recognizing Daenerys even when looking right at her, but she understood her words well enough. “Keep fucking me! I’m so close; you _can’t_ stop now! Keep fucking me Harry, _please_!”

Daenerys couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Had Missandei been so thoroughly exhausted by this man that she’d deluded herself into believing she _enjoyed_ whoring herself out to him?

“You heard her, Daenerys Targaryen,” Harry said, smiling at her. “If you’re a true friend to her, I don’t think you would deny her such a request.”

“And how am I to speak with the man who aided Missandei and Grey Worm in maintaining my city if you are so occupied?” Daenerys asked after taking a deep breath to calm herself. Missandei would be back to her old self soon enough after this was over. Right now she needed to remain calm so she could get a proper feel for this sorcerer and what he represented to her, whether he would be friend, foe or non-factor.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Harry said. “The spell’s working on its own, and I’m perfectly capable of carrying on a conversation while dear Missandei finishes up.”

“Very well,” Daenerys said. Missandei threw her head back and screamed, cumming for what certainly did not appear to be the first time based on the state of both their bodies. Dany averted her eyes and did her best to ignore her writhing friend. “You seem to know who I am already, so I won’t bother with introducing myself. Grey Worm has told me a bit, but I’d like to hear from you directly. Who are you? How did you manage to singlehandedly keep the Sons of the Harpy in check when they were bold enough to move to strike me down and poisoned my advisor?”

“Hold that thought for just one second,” Harry said. Daenerys cocked her head at him, but scowled when she realized why he wasn’t answering her right away. He grunted and his hips jerked underneath Missandei. Daenerys was no maiden who would fail to recognize an orgasm when she saw one, though as her eyes drifted down of their own accord she couldn’t help but notice the way his balls seemed to contract as he pumped his cum inside of Missandei’s cunt. He just kept going and going, his orgasm lasting far longer than any Dany had ever seen or felt. As her brain tried to process how much seed was flooding Missandei's cunt, she prayed that her friend was taking some sort of protection.

It was a long and uncomfortable wait for Daenerys, but eventually Harry finished cumming inside of her friend. He made no move to pull Missandei off of his cock, but he did focus on Daenerys again.

"Why are you so interested in how I held the Sons of the Harpy back?" he asked. His eyes were on her even as his hands slowly stroked Missandei's body, rubbing her stomach and playing with a breast. Missandei sighed at his touch, leaned her body back against his chest and closed her eyes. "Your would-be kingdom is in peace; it's more stable than it was even before the Sons of the Harpy attacked you and forced you to flee on the back of one of your dragons. Now I'm going to give it back to you, and you can hold it or not hold it based on your own capability."

"And why would a man with power so great give up control so easily?" she asked. "If you're really as strong as Grey Worm claims you are, and the Sons of the Harpy seem to believe you are, what's to stop you from challenging me? Or even trying to claim the Iron Throne for yourself?"

He rolled his eyes at the question. "I have zero desire to rule, or to sit on some damn chair made of melted swords. The Sons of the Harpy were no real threat, not to someone like me, but keeping them in check was an annoying waste of time. Plus your dragons were very unruly when I first went to let them out of their prison; you really did a poor job in teaching them to accept your command over them. If it weren't for sweet Missandei's company I would have left Meereen long ago."

Daenerys didn't hear a word that he said about Missandei, not after what he'd said just prior to it. "You let out Rhaegal and Viserion?!" she said, alarmed. "Why would you do such a thing?!" Harry jut looked at her impassively, so she turned her head to Grey Worm. "How many innocents have died with Rhaegal and Viserion loose?" she demanded.

"None," Grey Worm said. That was not the answer she'd expected.

"None?" she repeated, sure she must have misheard him. "Not a single person has been killed with two dragons loose, and without me here to even try and hold them back?"

"The only deaths have been members of the Sons of the Harpy who tried to attack them," Grey Worm said. It was a clarification, but it didn't clear up her confusion any. She looked back to Harry, who nodded at her.

"Your dragons, or the two you left behind at least, have been taught not to burn humans unless I or you give them permission, or the human is trying to kill them," he said. "I can do the same to the dragon you escaped on before I leave. It's the least I can do really; that way innocent people need not fear being killed by them. Unless you order them to, I suppose."

"You truly possess such power?" she whispered, staring at him in disbelief.

"Ask your captain there," Harry said, pointing at Grey Worm. "He's not my biggest fan, but I've seen for myself how honest he is." She did as he suggested, looking to Grey Worm for confirmation.

"It is true," he said. "He... _spoke_ to the dragons, hissed at them, and they seemed to understand him, and hiss back at him." Grey Worm looked troubled as he said it, but Daenerys was captivated. She'd taught them to respond to "dracarys", but that was a long way from being able to actual speak with them and have them understand her.

"It's called parseltongue," Harry said. "And no, I can't teach it to you," he added, answering her question before she could even ask it. "You can either speak parseltongue, or you cannot. It was a rare skill even in the land I came from."

Of all of the scenarios she'd imagined while walking down to this hut, that the sorcerer would possess the ability to communicate with her dragons had never even entered her mind. She hadn't even seen his actual magical powers in action, beyond the automatic opening of the door and the way Missandei's body had moved on his cock as if invisible hands were picking her up and dropping her down, but she didn't need to. This skill alone was not something she could allow to slip through her fingers.

"I wasn't sure which direction this conversation would go, or how I would view you," she said. "And while there is still much I would like to know about you, who you are and where you came from, I trust that what Grey Worm says is true. And if you are capable of communicating with my dragons, even aside from your other powers, that alone is enough for me to want you in my retinue."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "As I said, I have no interest in the Iron Throne or who sits on it. Maybe you'd be a better ruler than the Baratheons, or maybe you would be worse. Either way it's of no concern to me."

"Power may not entice you, and Grey Worm has already informed me that you have no interest in gold," Daenerys said. "You do seem enamored with Missandei, however, and she will follow me when I depart for Westeros."

"Will she? Perhaps, perhaps not." Harry shrugged. "I won't force her either way, but I can tell you this: we learned of your impending return hours ago. I informed Missandei that our deal was completed as soon as we heard, and she no longer needed to fulfill our bargain. Do you know what she did when I told her that?" Daenerys shook her head. "She took me by the hand and led me back here so we could spend the day fucking." He gave Missandei's breasts a squeeze, and she sighed happily and put her hands on top of his, rubbing his knuckles as he held her. "You cannot offer me what has already been freely given."

"So is that your answer?" Daenerys asked. "You cannot be moved to join me under any circumstances?" She knew she couldn't leave it at this. Even before meeting him she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to simply ignore a man with power as great as his, and that was before she knew he had the ability to communicate with her dragons. Now she knew that there was no way she could afford to let him leave alone. He posed a greater potential threat to her than anyone else ever could, but she would much rather count him as an ally. This power had the potential to destroy her, but it also had the potential to help her get closer to her children than she'd ever thought possible. If there was anything she could do to convince him to join her cause, she would do it.

"Hmm." Harry looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "You cannot offer me Missandei, and I don't want power or gold. You'll have to come up with something else."

"And what did you have in mind?" Daenerys wanted to know. He was silent for several seconds, and when he did speak he did not answer her question directly.

"Tell me, Queen Daenerys; do you know the color of my eyes?" he asked.

"What?" She shook her head at him. "What kind of ridiculous answer is that?"

"I was just curious," he said, "since you've spent more time staring at my cock as opposed to actually looking at my face while we talk."

"Excuse me?!" Daenerys flushed, with anger as well as with embarrassment. She was angry at his disrespect, but embarrassed because he wasn't entirely wrong. It was hard to look away from his cock, especially partially buried inside of Missandei's cunt as it was. "Is this any way to speak to your queen?"

"You may be _a_ queen, but you're not _my_ queen," Harry said. "If you want me to think of you as such, and work to put you on that throne you and your family have always been so obsessed with, you'll need to purchase my support. And not with gold."

"I see." Daenerys took a deep breath to try and calm herself again. His meaning was obvious, especially given the terms of his previous bargain with Missandei. Using her body as a form of currency wasn't unfamiliar to Daenerys; hadn't that been how she wound up with Drogo her sun and stars? Offering marriage to secure alliances was common in Westeros, and this wasn't so different. This was actually less costly than that even, since he asked solely for her body and not her hand in marriage. She was pleased to see that he was willing to negotiate. Now she just needed to agree to terms.

"Very well, Harry Potter," she said. "I will fuck you, here and now, in exchange for your support. And once you've helped me return to Westeros and retake the Iron Throne that is mine by rights, I'll do so again." Missandei might have given him continuous access to her body until Daenerys returned, but he was negotiating with a queen now.

Her offer did not garner the response she had hoped for. Harry actually laughed and shook his head, and she felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"You must be kidding," he said. "You're sexy, sure, but that's not nearly enough. I'm not about to fight your war for you for two fucking nights. You'll need to do a lot better than that."

"And what did _you_ have in mind then?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Unrestricted access," he said right away. "If I'm going to go to Westeros for you and help you fight your war and reclaim your family's throne, I expect you to be very generous with your body. When I'm in the mood to relax after a long day of intimidating your enemies and keeping your dragons in line, I expect you to be there to "

"You ask for much," she said slowly. Daario would be wroth, but she supposed it couldn't be helped.

"And I offer much," he responded. "Is there another person here in Meereen, or along the rest of Slaver's Boy, or anywhere in Essos, Westeros or the known world who can offer you what I do?"

She shook her head. He had a point. His power was invaluable to her, and she _needed_ him on her side.

"Very well," she said. "If you come with me and are as valuable to my cause as you appear to be, I'll share your bed regularly. There will be conditions, though." Just because she was willing to give her body to him didn't mean she was going to relinquish all control to him.

"Name your conditions then." The wizard's hands continued to play with Missandei's body as she sat on his cock, but his attention seemed to be fully on Daenerys and their negotiation.

"You said unrestricted access," she began. "I'm willing to offer you my mouth and my cunt, but you can't have my ass."

"I accept," he said, nodding. "If I ever stick my cock up your ass it'll be because you ask me to do so for your own benefit."

"Don't expect that to ever happen," she said, rolling her eyes at this brash wizard. "Also, we don't do anything out in the open. I might be willing to fuck you to secure your help, but I'm not going to let my people think me a whore."

"Fine. Again, if we ever have sex with an audience beyond your trusted advisors and guards, it'll be at your request."

"And again, do not expect that to ever happen," she bit out. He certainly was a confident one, this Harry Potter. But while she could see for herself the state he'd left Missandei in, he was going to be in for a much different experience once he climbed into bed with a dragon. She was created to rule; it was her birthright, and it carried over into the bedchamber as well. She'd taught Khal Drogo to learn to enjoy being beneath her, and it had only been easier since then. Daario was her latest conquest, and if she was going to have to give him up in order to get Harry Potter on her side, she was going to bend him to her will and use him in Daario's place. He was the one requesting the bargain, but she would be the one doing the fucking.

"Are those all your terms?" he asked.

"I believe they are," she said, nodding after thinking about it for a moment.

"Then is that your final offer, or do you have anything extra you'd like to throw in to sweeten things a bit? Because if I'm being honest, while the thought of fucking you regularly is nice, all these conditions and restrictions are making me feel like it might be more trouble than it's worth."

More? What more could he want? But she did come up with something that might intrigue him, while also guaranteeing that he would not merely stay by her side but also be invested in making sure she claimed her throne.

"Should I reclaim King's Landing with your help, I will do one sexual favor for you with no questions asked," she said. "You can demand the most disgusting, degrading, perverted thing your mind can think up, and once I'm on my throne I will do it for you. For that one night I will be yours to command." Part of her was surprised to be making such an offer, but she was desperate enough to do it.

When he smiled, she knew she had him. Her offer for one night of complete control over her had sealed the deal.

"I agree to your terms," he said. "My wand will be there to make sure your pretty little ass sits on that throne." He waved a long, thin object in front of him that had to be the wand that Grey Worm had spoken of, and Missandei's body raised off of his cock, floated through the air and lowered gently into a chair along the wall. She groaned in protest, but settled back and relaxed in the chair quickly enough. This meant that Daenerys now had a clear view of his cock, and her eyes widened as she stared at it. The glimpses she'd caught of it while it wasn't buried inside of Missandei hadn't done it justice. She'd thought Drogo's cock would be the biggest she would ever see, but that was no longer the case. He was _massive!_

“Excellent,” she said, nodding at him. “Then Grey Worm and I will return to the palace now, and you and Missandei can join us after you’ve had a chance to,” she paused and cleared her throat, “clean up.”

Harry chuckled. “No, I don’t think so. I’m not going anywhere until I’ve had my first payment.”

“You still want more?” she said, raising her eyebrows. “After what you just did to Missandei?” She looked over at her friend, who was still slumped in the chair with her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

“Take a look at me, Mother of Dragons. Do I look like I’m not prepared for more?”

One look at his hard cock, longer and thicker than anything she’d ever seen, answered that question beyond any doubt. “You want payment now? Fine,” she said. “Grey Worm, stand outside and make sure no one enters. It wouldn’t do for anyone to see their queen in such a state.” Grey Worm turned and marched out of the hut, setting up guard just outside the door.

Daenerys shrugged out of her clothes without ceremony and removed her smallclothes without hesitation. Whatever her reasons for doing this, if she was going to do it she was going to do it as a queen.

“Fuck,” Harry said, admiring her naked body with open interest. He whistled as he watched her walk towards his bed. “I’d heard stories of the dragon queen’s beauty, but the stories honestly didn’t even do you justice. You’re stunningly beautiful; almost supernaturally so. It’s almost like you’re a veela without the allure.”

“Veela? What is a veela?” she asked, curious enough to forget about her quest for dominance for the moment.

“A certain type of woman back where I came from,” he said. “A very, very beautiful sort of woman. A woman who men made fools of themselves trying to impress.”

“Then I’ll take it as a compliment, even if I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said, smirking. “But I’m sure that not even these _veela_ , whatever they are, could have fucked you the way I’m about to fuck you. I am Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Anda—“

“Yes, yes, I’m well aware of all of your titles,” he said, rolling his eyes. “Now are you going to _talk_ about fucking me or are you actually going to _do_ it, Your Grace?”

He stared up at her in challenge, and she narrowed her eyes and nodded. Very well. If he wanted to see what she could do, she would not keep him waiting.

He watched her body closely as she climbed onto the bed, but he wasn’t the only one admiring what was in front of him. He wasn’t Drogo or even Daario, men that she’d chosen to take into her bed (well, Daario had been all her choice; she hadn’t gone to Drogo’s bed willingly at first, but eventually he’d become her sun and stars.) But he _did_ have an excellent cock, she’d give him that much.

She shoved his chest, and though she couldn’t physically budge him, he smiled and got down on his back willingly. She wasted no time in straddling his lap and, and as she started to grind her hips against his cock she could feel her excitement building quickly. She didn’t need long before her cunt was wet and ready for him. Her body was excited by the prospect of taking this wizard and his big cock for a ride.

It had been too long since she’d had sex, and even longer since she’d had _good_ sex. This wizard had the biggest cock she’d ever seen, and he seemed to have a good bit of stamina as well judging by the state he’d left Missandei only to still be ready for more. She just hoped he had enough left for her to have an orgasm. He wouldn’t need to do anything but sit back and let her work, but if he could last long enough then she would definitely be able to bring herself great pleasure with a cock this big to play with.

Dany held his cock in place and lowered her hips onto him swiftly, determined to prove her point and establish her dominance right away by taking almost half of his cock inside of her. This proved to be a rather large mistake. In her eagerness to show this disrespectful, cocky man what a dragon queen could do, she’d underestimated his cock and overestimated her ability to handle it. It had been longer than she would have liked since she’d gotten any dick, but the bigger problem was his sheer size. She should have let herself get settled in more, get used to having something so large inside of her before she tried to take so much of him inside of her. She froze in place and hissed sharply as she felt the effects of her foolishness catch up to her.

“Problem, Daenerys Stormborn?” Harry asked. He smirked at her and casually ran his hands down her sides. “Surely my cock isn’t such a rough thing to sit on after flying through the air on the back of a dragon?”

He was mocking her now. Even if she was the one on top, he was looking down on her. That wouldn’t stand. She wasn’t going to let this cocky wizard think he was better than her. She was Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, and she would show him what she could do. She would bring him pleasure, massive amounts of it in fact, but she would do so on her terms.

Daenerys pushed past her discomfort and started moving again, working her hips down until she took all of him inside of her. She took a second to marvel at the feeling of so much cock inside of her, but then she got right back to riding him. She shook her ass from side to side, letting her strength and her lust drive her forward in her effort to show this wizard who she was.

The bed creaked beneath her as she pulled herself up and slammed herself down, and the sound of her ass slapping against his thighs was proof of just how hard she was riding him. While Daenerys could admit she was being faced with a bigger challenge and a bigger cock than any she’d faced before, she could see that she was catching Harry’s attention. She was bouncing on his cock even harder than Missandei had been when he used his magic to move her body, and the look on his face told her he was impressed.

“I have to give you credit, Queen Daenerys,” he said. His hands gave her ass a squeeze. “You’re better than I expected you to be. You’re not some pampered royal who thinks she’s special but doesn’t have the first clue what to do when her clothes come off. You know how to fuck, my queen.”

“Of course I do,” she said, rubbing at his chest and grinding against him hard while his cock was fully sheathed inside of her. She felt her annoyance fading along with her earlier discomfort now that she’d gotten him to acknowledge her strength. “I’m no sheltered queen. I was given the name Stormborn for a reason, but that was just the beginning. I rose to become a khaleesi, a bride who earned Khal Drogo’s respect, and then when he was taken from me I stood on my own feet and became the Mother of Dragons. I’ve made stronger men than you break, Harry Potter. I might be in your bed right now because you asked for it, but I’m the one doing the fucking. I am your queen now, and you are in my service.”

“Yes you are, and yes I am,” he agreed, but he didn’t look upset about admitting it. “But there’s something you don’t know.”

“Oh? And what’s that?” Daenerys asked. She pulled off of him for a second, swiveled her hips to tease him by brushing her pussy against the tip of his cock, and then sat back down. She was firmly in control of the situation now.

“I don’t need to be on top of you to dominate you,” he said. One of his hands left her ass and came up to grab onto a breast. “In about three seconds, you’re going to feel pleasure like you’ve never even imagined.”

Daenerys only had time to furrow her brows in confusion before an indescribable feeling shot through her body. It started at her breast in his hand and worked downwards, moving through her chest and down to her loins. He wasn’t exaggerating when he said it would be pleasure like she’d never imagined. She’d learned how fun sex could be once she got over her initial timidity and learned to stand up for herself with Drogo, but any orgasms she’d felt with her sun and stars or Daario couldn’t even be compared to this.

Any thought of trying to prove a point or establish her dominance over this wizard were swept away, forgotten in the pleasure that overwhelmed her. Daenerys screamed involuntarily and came around his cock immediately, her cunt clenching around him as her body surrendered to whatever the hell he’d just done to her. She was startled when she realized just how loud she was screaming, and the part of her mind that was still capable of thought was surprised when the door didn’t burst open in response. How had Grey Worm not come running, hearing his queen scream like that?

“I’m very proud of that one,” Harry said, smirking at her once he saw that she’d at least recovered enough to be able to comprehend what he was saying. “Before Missandei came to me I had to use a wand to make that work, but she’s been a very willing and eager test subject. We’ve been working on all kinds of interesting ways to harness my magic and use it to have fun. You’ll have to thank her for all her hard work later.”

Well that answered that question. Grey Worm hadn’t burst into the hut because he was familiar with listening to a woman scream at that level; he’d heard Missandei do it often enough. Dany wasn’t sure whether she wanted to thank Missandei as Harry said or berate her. The pleasure had been intense and undeniable, but the sudden shift in control wasn’t something Daenerys was comfortable with. She was supposed to be dominating this wizard; she was supposed to be showing him how fortunate he was to be sharing a bed with her, and motivating him to be of use to her so he could earn more. He had just flipped that plan on its ear though.

“Go ahead and ride me,” he said, smirking at her. “Or have you given up already, my queen?”

Daenerys hadn’t moved since his hand first went to her breast; her attempts at riding him had been forgotten once he threw that unforgettable pleasure at her. But now he was challenging her again, daring her to show him what she could do. And even though she was beginning to sense that she might be in over her head with him, that was no reason for her to stop trying. The Mother of Dragons wouldn’t go down without a fight.

She started to ride him once more, and though it took a bit of time for her to get back to the pace she’d been going at prior to his surprise, she got there eventually. Her body felt more sensitive than ever before, the aftereffects of that trick still being felt from her head down to her toes, but Daenerys pushed through it and forced herself to keep going. She would attack this with all her might; she would do her very best to make him cum soon.

“I love that look in your eyes,” Harry said. “You look so determined, and I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a turn-on. But the cutest part of it all is that it’s pointless.” His hand had been on her breast, his touch felt even if he wasn’t doing whatever it is he’d done to make her come apart for the first time, but now it left her chest and slowly trickled down her belly. Daenerys tensed when she felt his fingers move; there was still so much she didn’t know about him, or about this strange power he’d just used on her. Did he have to be touching her breast to do it, or could he send that same mind-breaking pleasure through her body from anywhere? She didn’t know, but she didn’t let it stop her from moving. She wouldn’t let fear or uncertainty rule her. Even as his fingertips danced across her belly it continued to flex in coordination with her hips.

Her question about whether he needed to touch her breast or not was answered quite emphatically when he reached her navel, and suddenly that same consuming heat returned. It was a slightly different feeling now with it beginning in her belly rather than at her chest, but the sensation was no less intense as it coursed through her. Her toes curled and she screamed once again as she shook in climax. She’d been hoping he would last long enough to let her work to a single orgasm, but now she was faced with a different sort of dilemma.

Having two climaxes in one night would ordinarily have been cause for celebration, but once the orgasm passed and she had some sense of sanity returned to her she wasn’t sure how to feel about it. This was indeed a pleasure more intense than anything she’d ever felt, but the complete loss of control wasn’t something she was comfortable with. She was meant to be dominating this man, but with a single touch from him he was able to make her scream and shake and cum in an instant. For a woman who had become used to holding all of the power, and swiftly reeducating anyone who sought to take it from her, being so helpless and so at this man’s mercy was a disquieting feeling.

“This must be embarrassing for you, huh?” Harry asked. “You’re the Mother of Dragons; you climbed on top of me with every intention of fucking me into submission. And yet with a simple touch, with the push of my magic into your body, you’re orgasming like a green boy who can’t control himself when he’s fucking his first woman and trying to make his hands stop shaking so he can push his cock in.” 

Daenerys whined and shook her head at him, or at least tried to, but she couldn't manage to turn her head very far. Her body didn't seem to want to obey her commands.

"I wonder what your followers would say if they could see you now," Harry said. "You might be the Mother of Dragons, and you might wind up sitting on the Iron Throne one day, but in here you're helpless." He brought both his hands around to cup and squeeze her asscheeks, and she gasped when he gave both cheeks a slap. "You tried so hard to dominate me like the dragon queen you think you are, but now you see that you're in _way_ over your head with me. I let you get on top of me, and I'm not going to move a muscle to change that. I'm not going to roll you onto your back, pin your legs back behind your ears and fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked. I could, but I won't, at least not today. I don't need to. Even from my back I can make you feel things you've never felt before, and you'll never feel again with anyone else."

Much as her mind rebelled against the thought, Daenerys was forced to acknowledge that he had a point. One of the things she'd been looking forward to while flying back to Meereen on Drogon's back was pulling Daario back into her bed and taking him for a ride. She wasn't even sure if Daario still lived; Grey Worm hadn't mentioned him, and she hadn't thought to ask. But even if he was still alive, what did it matter? Sex with him had been fun, but how could it compare to what she was feeling right now?

As he said, Harry Potter hadn't made any move to put her on her back. He hadn't even moved his hips to squirm beneath her or thrust up into her, and yet she hadn't felt so dominated since the earliest days with Drogo, before she'd learned how to take what she wanted from him. The biggest difference was that she hadn't enjoyed sex much in those days, but this was very different. This was something dangerous. This was something she could so easily get addicted to and grow dependent on, which was not the plan at all. It was supposed to be the other way around. It was him who was supposed to be unable to get enough of her, and as a result have all the motivation he would need to follow her to Westeros and work to help her win her throne. How effective was this going to be as motivation if it was _her_ who couldn't get enough?

Daenerys summoned all of her willpower and all the fight remaining within her. She was determined to win this battle, and even if that seemed all but impossible now, as long as she could move her body she was going to keep fighting. Her legs shook and her arms trembled as she forced her body to pull off of his cock and then drop back down. That proved to be an excessive amount of effort for little reward, so rather than trying again she kept his cock deep inside of her and rocked her hips against him. It wasn't a smooth ride, but it was the best she could do at the moment.

"You're really something," Harry said, grinning up at her. His hands had left her ass and were now playing with her breasts, squeezing them and pushing them together. "You know you can't win and you're still trying anyway. I admire your fight, Daenerys. You're stubborn; you remind me of myself. But it's not going to be enough."

Daenerys ignored his words and kept moving her hips, hoping she could manage to get him off before she lost whatever shred of control she had left. It was a desperate effort with little chance of success since he'd shown her that he could make her cum at will with a simple touch, but the dragon queen gave it her all regardless.

"You're still trying, but I can see how tough it is for you." One of the wizard's hands left her ass and came around to reach between her legs. His thumb pressed against her clit, and Daenerys tensed. "I think it's time for me to put you out of your misery so you can finally rest afterwards. So far I've been cutting the spell off pretty much as soon as your orgasm hits; otherwise you would've passed out after the first time, and I wasn't ready to be done with you just yet. But now it's time for some extended exposure."

The possibility that he could have actually been _holding back_ the first two times seemed incomprehensible to Daenerys, but then he called upon his magic one more time and she understood. The pleasure hit her clit like a shockwave and spread from there. She immediately screamed and shook in orgasm just as before, but this time the heat did not cool as it did before. Her body continued to pulse well beyond that initial burst of ecstasy, and Daenerys the Unburnt felt like her brain was about to burst into flame. There was no way the human body was designed to withstand such pleasure as this, especially not for so long.

Her eyes felt unbearably heavy when the torturous pleasure finally abated, and it was just as big a struggle to keep them open as it was to keep her brain from turning off entirely. She was only dimly aware of the hands playing with her ass, or the lips sucking on one of her nipples. It seemed faint, almost like it was happening to someone else.

"I think we're about to say goodnight, Daenerys," a voice said. "But I thank you for the experience. As much fun as sharing my bed with lovely Missandei has been and will continue to be, reducing the impossibly beautiful and fierce dragon queen to a sexy little slut who can't help herself from cumming on my cock has been something I won't forget." Daenerys groaned, his words triggering something inside of her even if she couldn't really understand it, and he laughed.

"Did you just clench around my cock?" he asked, delighted. "I'm not even doing anything to you. Did having your loss of control thrown in your face turn you on that much? You're an interesting one, Daenerys. I look forward to continuing our arrangement."

Dany just groaned again, not understanding his words. The determination she'd held when she climbed onto his cock was long gone by now; there was nothing but the all-consuming pleasure. She no longer had enough of her voice left to shout and her body didn't have the energy to move much; she just twitched and spasmed her way through one final climax, her head drooping forward as the pleasure washed over her and she knew no more.

\--

Harry could have used his magic to pull Daenerys off of his cock, but he chose to instead sit up and physically pull her off and put her down on her back. Some things were more fun to do by hand.

Her body was still twitching from her last orgasm even though she'd lost consciousness. She was lost to the world at this point, and likely would be for several hours. The sleeping dragon queen was in no place to object as Harry straddled her head and stroked his cock to completion. His seed burst out onto her beautiful face, largely collecting along her nose and mouth. That was by design; she would probably lick her lips automatically when she woke up, and he wanted her to get a healthy dose of semen on her tongue when that happened. The cum that went up her nose wasn't intentional, but he didn't regret it.

There was quite a large amount of semen on her lips and nose by the time he was done. He honestly was somewhat surprised he'd been able to give her that much after everything he'd already gotten up to with Missandei before she even arrived, but he supposed making this gorgeous queen submit was enough of an incentive for him to dig deep.

She painted quite a picture as he sat back on his knees and admired his handiwork. Comparing any human woman to a veela was a bold statement to make, but it was one he stood by. He'd heard of the beauty of the Targaryen queen, and it was no exaggeration. Daenerys Targaryen had an ethereal beauty to her, as if she wasn't of this world, and looking down and seeing that face dripping with his cum as her sore body tried to sleep off the exhaustion he'd just caused was all the motivation Harry could ever ask for to follow her wherever she went. He hadn't had any intention of trying to amass power when he first arrived quite by accident here in this strange world. His impulse when Missandei and Grey Worm had shown up had been to turn them away so he could continue to live the nomadic life he'd settled into, but her sexy body had been too great a temptation to resist.

He'd known Daenerys was going to try and recruit him to her cause as soon as he learned of her impending return; either that or she would consider him a threat and try to kill him. The latter didn't concern him and honestly might have been simpler; he could have apparated away and disappeared, never to be found by her again. He would have been able to return to the solitary lifestyle he'd been living before Missandei found him, well out of the way of the petty nobles and their power struggles.

But the second he'd seen Daenerys he'd known he wasn't going to reject her, not if she was amenable to making a deal similar to the one he'd enjoyed with Missandei. He had no desire to go to Westeros and get involved in the game of thrones, nor did he care at all for wealth, influence or any of the other trappings that so many people got wrapped up in. Whether in his old world or this new one, human nature remained the same. Power and wealth corrupted far too often.

But he had his vices like any other human, and first Missandei and now Daenerys had uncovered them. All of the gold in Gringotts (or Casterly Rock in this new world) wouldn't have even made him blink, but a beautiful woman in his bed was something Harry Potter would pick up his wand and fight for.

If sitting her ass on the throne was the payment she required in exchange for warming his bed and giving her body to him, it was a price he would pay. For her, for this sexy woman, perhaps the sexiest he'd met since Fleur Delacour, he would go to Westeros and play these silly games. She was concerned with putting her ass on the throne, and Harry would help her do so. And in the process, sooner or later he was going to get her to offer that ass up to him.

"Oh yes, I'll be coming with you, Daenerys Targaryen," he said, propping his elbow under his chin and looking down at her. She couldn't hear him of course; she was dead to the world for the time being. "As long as we keep doing that, I'll make sure your delectable ass sits on that uncomfortable Iron Throne."


	3. Setting the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys and her army settle in on Dragonstone, and afterwards are paid a visit by the King in the North.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings/Themes: Magical body shrinking

“When my ancestor Aegon conquered Westeros, it began here,” Daenerys said, waving her arm around her. “Now the Targaryens will reclaim the throne that Aegon the Conqueror forged, and just as before it will start here on Dragonstone.”

Harry nodded. “I doubt it will go as easily as this the rest of the way.”

“Between your magic and my dragons, not to mention the Unsullied and the Dothraki, do you really think anyone in Westeros can stand up to us?” Daenerys asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Not really, no,” he agreed. “Castles are still harder to take when there’s more than a token force guarding them though. Even if they have no real chance of defeating us, the armies of Westeros are still made up of actual people. And I think I know you well enough by now to know that you don’t take the loss of human life lightly.”

Dany nodded and drummed her fingers on the Painted Table. She might be the Dragon Queen, but she wasn’t a wanton killer. She could be ruthless to her enemies, but she had no desire to see innocents get caught up in the game of thrones. Far too often it was the smallfolk who suffered in these power struggles, and Daenerys wanted to avoid that as much as possible. That's why she was hoping the threat of dragons, as well as a non-lethal display of what Harry could do with his wand, would be enough to intimidate their enemies into avoiding open battle. It might be too much to hope for, but she was going to try and take care of and protect the smallfolk as much as she could. She was their queen, after all, and they her subjects.

They’d been expecting a fight (or a massacre more like) when they went to take Dragonstone, but only a tiny garrison remained behind. Harry hadn’t even needed to cast a single spell; they’d taken one look at the three dragons at the head of the swarm and surrendered the castle without a fight. The castellan, a Ser Rolland Storm, told them that King Stannis had gone North to aid the Night’s Watch in a battle with the wildlings from beyond the wall. It seemed like an odd choice for a man who still considered himself the true king of Westeros; why sail to the other end of the kingdom? But the castellan spoke of a red woman, a priestess of R’hllor who had the king’s ear and told him he must set sail. Harry was intrigued, but Daenerys rightly pointed out that their focus was on King’s Landing, not the Wall. Stannis and his red woman were going to have to wait.

“Do we make the bold play and go straight for King’s Landing, or are you going to look elsewhere first?” he asked. He twitched slightly, and not the first time, but Dany didn’t pay it much mind.

“King’s Landing will have to wait,” she said. It was tempting to go straight for the capital and the throne that was hers by rights. With her dragons under her full control thanks to Harry, not to mention the unbelievable things he could do with his magic, it was entirely possible if not likely such a plan could succeed. Many innocent people would likely have to die for such a plan to work though, and that was something she wanted to avoid if at all possible. “I don’t want to take King’s Landing away from the Lannisters through fire and blood; at least not the blood of the smallfolk. When the time comes I want the people to welcome me as their queen, not fear me as a tyrant like they feared my father.”

“An ambitious goal,” he said, “and not the path Aegon chose when he and his sisters first left this island. He’s called the conqueror for a reason.”

“Yes,” she agreed. “But he already showed Westeros what dragonfire can do. I’m hoping they won’t need too much of a reminder.”

“People tend to have short memories, at least in my experience,” he said. She opened her mouth to object, but he kept talking. “I’m not saying I don’t agree with you. Far too many people in positions of power have no problem trampling on the lives of people without power. If you’re different, that’s good. I’m just saying that few coups have ever been bloodless.”

“I understand,” she said. “And I’m sure plenty of blood _will_ be spilled before the war is done. I’d just like to spill as little of it as I can.” He nodded, seeming to understand and agree. Then he bit his lip and closed his eyes for a second, which seemed rather peculiar to her. He shook it off quickly though.

“So what’s out first move?” he asked. “Do we leave here seeking enemies, allies, or both?”

“I at least want to give Dorne time to hear of my arrival,” she said. “If any army of Westeros is likely to rush to willingly join our cause, it’s them.”

“Makes sense,” he said, nodding. According to him he’d never put _too_ much effort into learning the history of Westeros after he came from wherever in the seven hells he'd come from (she still wasn't clear on that bit), but even he knew about what had happened to Elia Martell and her children. Dorne had strong reasons to hate the Lannisters, and to want to see them removed from power and brought low. Adding Dorne to their cause could only help their chances of a bloodless change in power, or at least that was what Daenerys was hoping for.

"We also need a better understanding of where things currently stand between the Lannisters and the other major families," she said. Stannis's castellan had said something about conflict between the Lannisters and the Tyrells of Highgarden, but his information hadn't been very up to date. It wasn't like those in King's Landing were sending frequent updates to the remnants of Stannis Baratheon's force on Dragonstone. Daenerys wasn't sure what to make of it. The Tyrells had fought on the Targaryen side during the usurper's rebellion, only surrendering after the war was lost, which would theoretically make them sympathetic to her cause. But she knew that Margaery Tyrell had married the boy king Tommen and become his queen, which seemingly tied the Lannisters and Tyrells together too securely for her to do anything about. A conflict between the Lannisters and Tyrells might be something she could exploit though, especially if they were struggling over power. She couldn't give the Tyrells a crown, obviously, but she would allow them to remain one of the great powers of the realm if they forsook their claim on the throne and aided her. That was a better offer than the Lannisters would receive. Or perhaps the Lannisters had already made her task easier and alienated the Tyrells before she'd even arrived. If their families were already feuding openly, recruiting the Tyrells would be significantly easier for her. 

Breaking out of her thoughts for a moment, Dany realized that an expected member of their group still hadn't arrived. She looked over Harry's shoulder towards the door to the chamber, squinted her eyes and frowned.

"Where is Missandei? I asked her to join us. It's not like her to be this late." Grey Worm was there, standing silent guard as always. She shouldn't have any business with the garrison Stannis had left behind, who were currently under guard but being treated quite gently. The only reason she could think of as to why Missandei might possibly be late would be if she were busy getting pounded by Harry somewhere. Her friend was addicted to the magician's cock, not that Daenerys could blame her, and if Dany couldn't find her that usually meant she was off getting fucked somewhere. That couldn't be the case now though, as Harry was sitting right across from her. So where was her best friend and advisor?

"She's not late," Harry said. "She's heard every single thing you've said. I can't promise that she _listened_ to all of it, but she was able to hear you at the very least."

"Is that so?" She frowned at him. "What, did you use your magic to make her invisible or something?"

"Not exactly." He shook his head, smiling. "I _did_ use a little bit of magic on her though." At the queen's curious look, he slowly stood up from the table and lowered his trousers. She leaned her head in to get a look at what he was showing her, and then gasped at what she saw. 

She wasn't surprised to see his cock, of course. She'd taken it several more times in between her return to Meereen and their departure for Dragonstone. They'd needed to set things up so Meereen didn't fall to pieces as soon as they left, and that had taken time. The Second Sons were staying behind to keep the peace in Meereen until the people themselves could establish their own system of rule. Even Daario had remained behind to assist in that duty, and had been far more agreeable to doing so than she’d expected. It had surprised her, but she hadn’t bemoaned her good fortune. It was amusing to think of how much she’d lusted after Daario before her initial flight from Meereen, because she had no desire whatsoever to welcome him back into her bed once she experienced what sex with Harry Potter felt like. If her onetime lover was happy to be left behind to help keep the Sons of the Harpy in check, so much the better for her.

Harry and Daenerys had made sure the Sons of the Harpy knew that the full force of her dragons and his magic would fall on them should they hear of any attempt at revolt, which would hopefully be enough to deter them from getting any ideas about attempting another takeover now that it was the Second Sons physically holding the city.

It wasn't the big cock itself that was the surprise, but rather what, or make that _who_ , was attached to it. She immediately recognized the shape as Missandei; she knew her friend's appearance well enough, and her hair was quite distinctive. The real shock was the fact that Missandei had managed to fit inside of his trousers to begin with, which obviously would not have been possible usually. But this wasn't a full-sized Missandei. She'd been shrunken down to a much smaller size. She was so small that her entire body could cling to his cock and play.

Missandei had taken full advantage of that unique opportunity, Daenerys could now see. She was riding him, which in this case meant she was essentially clinging to his cock and sliding her entire body up and down, almost as if she were some kind of masturbatory tool. She'd probably gotten even more pleasure out of the experience than Harry had, because Dany could see how wet his cock was with not only Missandei's saliva but with her orgasmic fluid as well. 

"She's my own personal Tinker Bell," Harry said, smirking. Daenerys just blinked, having no clue what he was talking about.

"Sorry?" she asked, looking uncertainly between the wizard and her best friend who was even now rubbing her entire face against the head of his cock and running her tongue along the slit.

"Forget it," he said, waving his hand. "You wouldn't understand."

That seemed to happen often. He would make some bizarre reference that he alone understood. It served as a frequent reminder that whoever he was and wherever he'd come from, he did not hail from any land Daenerys had ever heard of.

He pulled Missandei off of his cock and held her in the palm of his hand, and Daenerys shook her head. Of all the things she'd seen him do with his magic, this may very well have been the most bizarre. It wasn't much of a surprise that he'd used his head to come up with something perverted to use his powers for though. Harry Potter's mind was filthy. She didn't bemoan that fact; it was the reason she'd been able to get him to help her, after all. He followed her to Westeros not for gold or power or influence, but so he could continue to fuck her. It was an arrangement she was more than happy to keep going if it meant he used his considerable power to aid her in her quest to retake her family's throne that was hers by rights. And it didn't hurt that the sex itself was incredible.

Harry walked a little ways away, put Missandei down in the raised seat that overlooked the table, and waved his wand at her. Her body suddenly stretched back out to its normal proportions, and she blinked and looked down at her hands, seemingly disoriented.

"Are you feeling okay?" Daenerys asked, looking at her friend with more than a little concern. While she had no doubt that Missandei had gone along with that strange scenario not only willingly but enthusiastically, there was no telling what having your body shrunken down like that might do to you.

Missandei shook her head to orient herself, but when she actually looked at Dany there was no mistaking her satisfaction. Her eyes were only half open, and she had the same well-fucked look she so often had when Harry was finished with her.

"I'm feeling wonderful," Missandei said quietly. "A bit stretched out, maybe, and I don't know if I'd be able to make my legs work right now to walk out of here, but it was well worth it. That was fun!"

"And you?" Daenerys asked, looking back at the wizard now. "Did you have fun?" She wanted to be angry with him; this was supposed to have been a strategy meeting where they could discuss what came next now that she was in Westeros proper. But she'd grown used to the perverted nature of this odd magician, and as long as he kept his depravity in secret it wasn't something to get too worked up about. Only Grey Worm was on hand to see what Missandei had been up to, and none of this was any secret to him.

"Honestly?" Harry shook his head. "I'm frustrated."

"Oh?" That was a surprise. "I would have thought shrinking Missandei down and turning her into a full-body toy would have been quite satisfying."

"It was interesting," he said. "The thing is, without her actually being able to fit her mouth around my cock or take it inside of her, it wasn't enough to make me cum. She got off plenty of times, and I felt that every single time. But me? I'm about ready to snap."

"You are, are you?" Dany asked.

"You can see for yourself, I think," Harry said, and she nodded in acknowledgement. She could see his cock, huge and wet and a bright, angry red from receiving stimulation but being unable to achieve release, and it proved the truth of his words. She was used to Harry Potter having a very active libido, but she had never seen him look as worked up as he did right now.

"Grey Worm?" she called. The Unsullied commander snapped to attention.

"Khaleesi?" He stared straight ahead, not looking at any of them.

"Go stand guard outside of the Chamber of the Painted Table," she said. "Make sure no one tries to enter. I don't want to be disturbed." He nodded, pivoted on his foot and marched out of the chamber. That left her and Harry as the only two left standing in the chamber. Missandei looked like she was on the verge of falling asleep, curling up in the high chair with a sleepy smile on her face.

"That looks quite painful," Daenerys said, nodding at his very wet and very erect cock. "Frustrating."

"It is," he said, nodding.

"Since Missandei looks like she won't be in any condition to clean up her mess any time soon, I suppose you'll need to find some other way to satisfy yourself," she said. She wasn't going to come right out and say it since she still had her pride as a queen, but they both knew what she was offering. It wasn't like she'd been subtle about it.

"I suppose I will," he said, grinning slowly and advancing on her. His strange blue trousers that he was so fond of were already down around his ankles, and he kicked them off and pulled his shirt over his head before he made it to her. Daenerys didn't bother undressing herself; she knew he would take care of that for her.

Between her cloak and the intricate Targaryen black and red dress she’d worn, it seemed that he felt like removing her clothes by hand would take too much time for his liking. He had the benefit of being able to do all sorts of things with his magic, and in this case he used it to cause all of her clothes to fall off of her body on their own. He’d once made them vanish entirely, which she had _not_ been a fan of, but this was a kind of magic she could get behind.

She could also get behind the forceful way that he kissed her when his arms wrapped around her body. He was a good kisser, skilled and bold, but she didn’t think he’d ever kissed her with as much heat as he displayed now. Apparently Missandei had gotten him quite worked up and eager for release, and now it would fall to Daenerys to satisfy that desire. His lips pressed against hers firmly, and his tongue swept out and demanded entry into her mouth. She was happy to grant him that entry, moaning into his mouth as his tongue ran across hers.

While kissing her, he ran his hands down her back and grabbed onto her ass. He kept a firm hold of her cheeks as he lifted her feet up off of the ground, and she wondered where he was about to take her. Her question was answered soon enough; he put her down on her back on top of the Painted Table, with her legs and ass dangling over the edge. When he put his hand between her legs to see whether or not she was ready, he came back with a smile and shiny fingers.

“Already this wet without even being touched?” he said, shaking his head. “You may be even hornier than I am, Daenerys Stormborn.”

“Are you going to talk, or are you going to fuck me?” she said in challenge, knowing how he would respond. She didn’t bother denying his claim. She wasn’t afraid or ashamed of embracing her sexuality. She liked sex, especially with a man who could keep up with her, and Harry had done so better than anyone before him, even Drogo her sun and stars. In truth he more than kept up with her; he gave her as much as she could handle and then some. And while his sexual dominance of her had wounded her pride at first, she was fast growing to not only accept it but enjoy it and look forward to being used by him.

“Your wish is my command, Your Grace,” Harry said, his eyes flashing with lust as he grabbed hold of his cock and guided it into place, the head brushing against the outer lips of her cunt. It didn’t stay there for long. He rocked his hips forward and pushed his cock into her roughly. There was no wasting time here; no taking it easy at first and letting her get comfortable with the long, thick cock that pushed deep inside of her. He just got straight to fucking her, putting his hands on her hips and roughly sliding his cock back and forth inside of her cunt. Most women probably wouldn’t have been comfortable with being fucked so hard so soon into the sex, especially with a cock this big. Even Daenerys herself might not have enjoyed such an immediate attack under many circumstances.

“Yes!” she grunted. “Yes!” She wasn’t unhappy with the way he was roughly taking her right from the beginning. On the contrary, it was exactly what she wanted. Something about seeing that shrunken form of Missandei and knowing that she had been stuffed inside of Harry’s trousers and had played around with his cock the entire time Daenerys had been discussing their next strategic moves with him had gotten her very excited. Seeing the unquenched lust it had stirred up in him, and knowing that she was going to be the source that he used to sate himself, had left Dany’s smallclothes embarrassingly damp before he’d used magic to slide them off of her body. Having him slam his cock deep inside of her like this, deeper than anyone else had ever reached, felt just about perfect as far as Daenerys was concerned.

This was their first chance to fuck since arriving in Dragonstone, and Westeros in general, which might have had something to do with why she felt so good too. They’d taken the castle the previous day but Dany had been too busy dealing with the transition of power, settling into her new castle and thinking about her next move now that she was in Westeros to have time for more pleasant things. For someone who had grown used to being fucked by her wizard on a daily basis, the lack of sex had been keenly felt.

There was also something very wicked and fun about having him fuck her on top of the Painted Table. This table predated Aegon’s Conquest itself; this was where he had planned his invasion of Westeros and the formation of the Seven Kingdoms under his rule. Daenerys was back in the ancestral home of her family, the place they had come when they fled Valyria before the doom. This was the place where their dynasty began, and Aegon the Conqueror had studied this map as he plotted out his conquest.

Had Aegon ever fucked his sister-wives Visenya and Rhaenys on top of this table? That wasn’t a question any of the histories had ever answered, but Daenerys was happy to do so regardless. Later on she would study the giant map and use it in the manner for which it had been commissioned, but right now she could think of only the hard cock pounding in and out of her and rocking her body against the map of Westeros Aegon had commissioned all those years earlier.

There was another source of pleasure beyond the obvious sensation of Harry’s now-familiar cock hilting inside of her. She couldn’t identify what it was or where it was coming from, other than having a vague idea that it was from somewhere down on the lower part of her body. It didn’t feel like the usual inescapable assault of pleasure he would sometimes throw on her or Missandei when he worked his magic on them. This was something different, something that was subtler and harder to define. She didn’t know how he was doing this, or even if t his was something he was consciously doing at all; she just knew that an already great fuck was made that much better.

She was surprised when Harry picked her up off of the table and carried her away, but his cock was still buried deep inside of her cunt so she wasn’t about to complain. Wherever he took her she would follow, so long as he kept doing what he was doing.

“Missandei, do you have the strength to stand, love?” he asked. Dany turned her head and saw Missandei open her eyes and smile at them as they approached the high seat.

“If it means I get to watch the two of you fuck in this chair, I’ll do a somersault if that’s what you want,” her friend said. Missandei got up from the seat and took a step back, and Harry sat down in her place. By rights the seat properly belonged to Dany, but in this case the queen was happy to cede her place. She wouldn’t trade her own seat in his lap for anything. 

Daenerys might have been on top, but Harry was still the one in control of the fuck. He used his magic to have her ride his cock automatically without any effort necessary on his part or hers, which left his hands free to explore elsewhere. One hand squeezed a breast, and the other reached between her legs. She bit her lip, knowing what was coming and both looking forward to it and dreading it at the same time. It was going to be amazing, but it was also going to bring about a complete loss of whatever control she might have still had over her body or her mind.

His finger simply rested on her clit for a moment, but then his magic pulsed through him and into her, targeted directly at her clit. As she’d known she would, Daenerys instantly came with a scream. Part of her still wanted to be frustrated that this man could make her come undone with a simple touch, but the much larger part knew how lucky she was to have such pleasure available to her at all times.

She shook and screamed her way through her climax and then slumped against him, but he was nowhere near done. He gave her a few seconds to recover before he started to fuck her again. He didn’t use magic this time; instead he fucked her the old fashioned way. His hands held her by the ass and he thrust into her, hammering his hips up from below and making her bounce through nothing but the force of his own natural fucking. Dany groaned and did her best to hold on at least a little while longer.

Some feminine groans from behind had Dany looking over her shoulder to see Missandei watching them intently and playing with herself. Dany didn’t know how many times her friend had cum while she played with Harry’s cock in her shrunken state, but apparently she still had enough left for at least one more. Seeing Missandei fingering her cunt and squeezing a breast filled Daenerys with a sense of determination. If her friend could keep going after all of that, she could manage to make it through one more climax.

That was the thought that ran through her head, but it was one thing to decide on something and another to actually do it. The moment that Harry hit her clit with a second blast of his magic fingers, any hope she had of keeping up was lost. She just came and screamed and shook once again, powerless to do anything about the way he made her feel or the control he had over her. She could feel her brain drifting into that senseless, fucked-stupid state he reduced her to so often. She was only dimly aware of Missandei moaning and screaming behind her in what was a clear sign of yet another climax. Daenerys couldn't turn her head to look, but having that erotic sound as background noise added just a little bit more stimulation and pleasure into her experience, as if she needed it.

It was lucky that Harry was almost done himself, because she wasn’t going to be of much use soon. He groaned, held her by the ass and kept her in his lap as he filled her cunt with his seed. Dany sighed at the feeling. Despite knowing that she could not get pregnant, it still touched something deep inside of her to feel his seed rush into her.

“Fuck, I will never get tired of cumming inside of you,” he said after he was done. She smiled at knowing he felt the same way. “Or on your face, or tits, or belly, or, well, you get the point.”

“I do,” she said, smiling tiredly. She was exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhausted. Being fucked by Harry had started as a negotiation tactic, a means to get him on her side and enlist her help. But much as it had for Missandei before her, it quickly became something Daenerys not just enjoyed but depended on. Nothing could help her relax and deal with the stress of trying to retake her birthright quite like a good fuck, and no one else had ever even come close to fucking her as well as Harry Potter.

It no longer mattered to her why she’d started fucking Harry Potter, only that it continued. She was very glad to have him with her. He’d held Meereen together in her absence, he’d given her the ability to control her dragons, and his magic was a potent addition to her army, something that had already proven its worth several times and would surely continue to aid her in the future in ways she couldn’t even imagine. But his aid in the bedroom (or on top of the Painted Table, or in the high chair, or wherever else he happened to fuck her) would never be overlooked, at least not by her.

She was Daenerys Targaryen, rightful queen of Westeros come to reclaim her family’s throne, but she also didn’t mind being Harry Potter’s bitch from time to time.

\--

“What do you make of Lord Snow’s story?”

Harry smiled ruefully at Dany’s insistence on referring to Jon Snow as a lord rather than a king. Their little debate on whether Jon Snow was actually the King in the North or just Lord of Winterfell had been an inauspicious beginning to this unexpected visit from their northern visitor.

It hadn’t gotten much better when they’d started arguing about the things her father had done to his uncle and grandfather, the oaths his family had broken, or had they been broken by the Mad King first? Listening to them bicker had given Harry a headache, and he’d done his best to steer them back to the point of Jon’s visit to Dragonstone by whispering suggestions to Missandei.

“It seems hard to believe,” he said, frowning as he thought about Jon’s tale of dead men who walked and fought and killed. He hadn’t expected to see or hear of anything like that in Westeros. It made him think of an inferious, but how could any inferi be created here without a dark wizard to reanimate them? None of what passed for magic or sorcery in Westeros should be capable of anything like that, at least from what he’d seen.

“So you don’t believe him then?” she pressed. “Do you think he’s just trying to make excuses for not kneeling?”

“I said it’s hard to believe,” he corrected. “That doesn’t necessarily mean it can’t be true.” He’d seen stranger things in his life, hadn’t he? And Jon Snow didn’t strike him as a liar, but he didn’t say so out loud right now, knowing it wouldn’t be well received by Daenerys.

“So how do we know whether or not he’s telling the truth?” she asked, folding her arms underneath her chest and leaning forward in her chair. “We can’t go north and abandon Dragonstone now. We’d give the Lannisters and their allies too much time to prepare.”

“We don’t have to go north to learn whether or not he speaks the truth,” Harry said slowly, an idea coming to him. “I can use my magic to see the truth of his words for myself.”

Legilimency hadn’t been a skill he’d used often since coming to Westeros, or even before that really. While he could perform legilimency well enough and learn what he needed to, it wasn’t exactly a subtle method. People here might not be able to understand what was happening since they had no magical training, but they could still feel the pressure of the invasion of their mind. Aside from that, Harry didn’t feel comfortable with the idea of rooting around in people’s heads without their permission—it reminded him uncomfortably of Snape. As such it was something he used only rarely, and only if there was a pressing need to do so. The dead potentially rising in the north certainly qualified in Harry’s view.

"You can do that?" she asked, surprised. "How?"

"By looking into his eyes," he said, which he knew didn't do much to clear up her confusion. "I'm not going to do it without his permission though. Things are tense enough between the two of you as it is; I don't want to give you any more reason to be at each other's throats and arguing about whether or not he is a king or a rebel lord and oathbreaker."

Dany frowned; he knew how she felt about all of that. She was predisposed to dislike the Starks after their part in Robert Baratheon's rebellion, and Ned Stark's bastard calling himself the King in the North and saying that the North would never bow to a southron king (or queen) again hadn't done anything to change her opinion. Thankfully she didn't rehash the same argument, at least not with him.

"Can I be there when you do it?" she asked. His first instinct was to deny her, since he had a feeling Jon might be more agreeable to his suggestion if the queen he'd argued with not an hour past wasn't there. But he realized that Daenerys being there and seeing his legilimency in action would make it more likely that she accepted the truth in whatever he saw in Jon Snow's mind, especially if it turned out he was telling the truth.

"You can come," he agreed. "Just try and be quiet, okay? I don't need you two arguing before I can even get what I need from him."

"I will be silent," she said. He could see the words cost her something, as she didn't like feeling like she wasn't in control of the situation. But at least she was going to try and swallow her queenly pride and let him do his work.

\--

"Jon Snow." Harry tried to be amiable, but he wasn't surprised when the King in the North looked at him warily. Most of his suspicion was reserved for the Targaryen queen standing close behind Harry, but he clearly didn't know what to make of Harry either.

Harry didn't refer to the man as King in the North, knowing it would upset Dany. He was afraid that the northern king would take offense to that, as most kings and queens surely would have, but Jon Snow let it pass without comment.

"You're Harry, yes?" Jon asked. "The queen's sorcerer?"

"That's not exactly the title I would use, but yes, close enough," Harry said, taking no offense. They hadn't had much occasion to speak until now; Dany and Missandei had done most of the talking for her side during the initial meeting with Jon and Davos Seaworth. "I came in hopes that you would allow me to verify the truth of your story about these White Walkers of yours."

"And how would you do that?" Jon asked. "With your magic?" He looked very apprehensive about that possibility, which made Harry wonder. With all of the things he'd allegedly seen, and allegedly even coming back from the dead himself if Davos was to be believed, magic shouldn't cause such automatic fear and distrust. Maybe this red woman of Stannis's that he'd heard so much about had something to do with that.

"Yes," he said. "With your permission, I'd like to take a peek inside of your mind and see the truth of your words for myself."

"You can root around in my head?" Jon asked, frown deepening. "That is like no magic I've ever heard of."

"And reviving a dead human is unlike any magic _I've_ ever heard of," Harry countered. "At least not while preserving their humanity." He'd believed the magic of this world to be rather mundane, mostly smoke and mirrors as opposed to actual power, and in most respects it was from what he'd seen, but the things he'd heard since arriving here on Dragonstone intrigued him. "Is such a power really so implausible to you, given what you and Davos have told us?"

"I suppose not," Jon admitted. "If you have that power, could you have done it without my permission, or without me even knowing?"

"I could have done it forcibly, yes," Harry said with a nod. "You would have been able to feel something going on, even if you wouldn't have quite understood. I'm not going to force my way into your mind, though. I'll only do it if you give me permission. After all, you're the one who came here to convince us the dead are gathering beyond the Wall and will soon be a threat to everyone. I'm giving you a chance to prove it. If you don't want to do it, we can just focus on ridding the world of Cersei and taking the throne like we came here to do."

Jon nodded. "Fair enough. Do as you must, sorcerer." He stood with his hands at his sides and looked at Harry expectantly. Harry could see that he was still nervous, but there was determination there too. He might not trust magic, but he was resolved to get the job done regardless. Maybe this determination had something to do with why the people of the north had been willing to make a bastard their king.

Harry looked into Jon Snow's eyes and delved into his mind. Unlike Severus Snape, who had seemed to delight in rooting through his private memories when 'teaching' him, Harry carefully avoided anything that didn't look immediately relevant to what he was there to find. As interested as he might be in the glimpse he got of the naked redhead in the grotto moaning as a head was buried between her legs, that wasn't what he was there for.

 _The undead_ , he reminded himself. _I need to focus on his encounters with the undead._

Then he saw them flash before his eyes, one by one. He saw Jon Snow saving his Lord Commander from a dead ranger of the Night's Watch who had come back to life and tried to kill him, and everything that had happened since. He saw Hardhome, and the Night King turning the dead into wights. There could be no doubt about the truth behind the King in the North's words now.

He pulled himself out of Jon's head and saw the man looking at him, feeling the effects of his legilimency but not faltering. Harry gave the king a nod, feeling his respect for him grow. Jon returned the nod, and then Harry turned to his queen.

"Cersei Lannister isn't the only enemy we'll have to defeat if you want to bring peace to Westeros," he said. "Sooner or later we'll have an army of dead to deal with too."


End file.
